


wild flower

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: changmin thought he was the only one who kept on waiting





	wild flower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a long Homin(Changyun?) × Disney-esque fic but since I like to procrastinate a little too much, I'll post this first. Also, welcome back Tohoshinki ^^
> 
> also, they keep appearing in my dreams lately(I almost never dream about them before). maybe that's why I kept writing random stories. sorry ><

"Where's hyung?"

He arrives at the practice room on time and he can see all the dancers are in place. Except for one person. He squints his eyes to look at each of the faces to check if his eyes has failed him.

"Which hyung?"

While tapping on the phone, his much shorter manager asks from the side. He tilts his head to look at him, wanting to deliver his disbelief at the incredulity of the question.

"Yunho hyung. Where is he?"

Changmin says each words slowly as if needing to spell out the obviousness to the said manager. Ignoring him perfectly, the manager keeps on doing whatever he is doing as if it it the most important thing right now. 

"He is at the other building. He needs to do the recording again for that one song he had a problem with yesterday."

"I thought that they said the last one he did yesterday was good enough?"

He blinked as if trying to confirm the validity of his memory. The song is a little bit higher than the key Yunho is used to so to match his part, they had to do several take on Yunho's part to smoothen out the kink.

"You know how he is, good enough is never good enough for him."

Changmin sure knows as much about it. What bothers him is the fact that he has to know about it from others. Before, he wouldn't even has to ask and the leader would tell him everything and everything. 

Now, he even has to know that he's not gonna join them for the practice from their manager. Afterall, he is the one who left the older man alone to move out from their shared apartment.

It's been a rough time for them. Maybe it's been a fault on his part, for him is never one to willingly open up now that it's just them. Always insists on fighting on nothing when the other has bent for him more than enough.

"Then, are hyung not going to join us?"

"He said he would catch up later. Just leave the recording of the practice at the studio, he wants to see your progress on the new chor - ah, damn - pretend you didn't hear that part. He reminded me to to inform you to tell everyone to work hard."

Changmin doesn't comment a thing on it and leaves to join the dancer instead. He greets them happily and joins starts with warming up before jumping into the new dance routine.

He keeps the bitter feeling to himself. He's far too used being on the receiving end of the affection but maybe even Yunho has a limit at being pushed away. He would say he's not one who's good at displaying his affection, but he does so just fine whenever he's with he others.

'Have we actually reached the point of no return?'

***

They're are at the backstage for their concert. It's the kickoff of the tour so everyone is hyped with all the new set list and arrangements.

He is still in his trainer, all raw without the glamourous chemicals and corrections applied to his face. When he sees all the staffs starts to crowd the dressing room he frowns and walks up to Shim Jaewon, his friend also their director for the concert.

"Where's hyung?"

"Which hyung?"

Jaewon looks at him weirdly, trying to push him to the vanity.

"Yunho hyung."

Changmin tries to contain in exasperated sighs at the question. He is quite sure he has always used 'hyung' without specifying the name on only one person.

"Ah, he's with the doctor now. You can -"

"Wait, why is he with the doctor when the concert hasn't even started? He was fine when I last saw him!"

He is close to rushing out of the room when Jaewon grabs his arm to stop him. He shrugs it off impatiently and ready to stride off when Yunho's manager enters the room.

"Where's hyung?"

"Which-"

"Yunho hyung! Why is he receiving medical attention and I didn't know about it?"

The manager looks at him and peeks at Jaewon who is still behind him. He notices both of them are interacting without words, as if he is an unwanted nuisance that aren't welcomed to hear their conversations.

"He is fine. Aren't you supposed to start doing your makeup now?"

"Don't lie to me. I'll find him myself if you don't want to tell me anything."

Despite both of them trying to stop him, he steadily walks out past the exits and try to locate the direction by his own at the hallway.

"Changmin, why are you out here?"

"Hyung!"

He immediately turns on his heels when the ever so familiar voice calls his name. Scanning at his physical appearance from head to toe, Changmin tries to spot for any sign of injury.

"Aren't you supposed to get on with the makeup now? Let's go, we still have to meet the reporters later."

They walk back together. Changmin follows him back to the room that he has left minutes before and the stylists ushered them to the vanities. When they're already seated at their chairs, he take another looks at Yunho from the corner of his eyes.

"Why did you meet the doctor just now?"

A pause. He can see both Jaewon and the manager are making eye contacts with Yunho from the reflection of the mirror. Once again, he feels left out even this time he is the one who is sitting beside him. The small gap between them feels bigger than it should be.

"It's nothing. Just the usual, you know how my stomach is."

Finally Yunho's eyes are looking at him paired with a reassuring smile. He didn't return the smile. If it's one thing Yunho has never improved after all the years of them knowing each other, he is still a bad liar.

'How did I get left behind when it's only us?'

***

He arrives at the apartment complex alone after receiving the invitation from the group chat. He intends to ignore it but after seeing almost everyone is there, he forces himself to come. The door swing open seconds after he rings the doorbell.

"Shim Changmin, all in his glory. Thanks for gracing our little party."

Kyuhyun receives a punch of the shoulder for the remarks. They walk into the general room together and saw their bunch of friends sitting around the table, all immersed with drinking and games. He noted something off with the group.

"Where's hyung?"

"Which hyung?"

Changmin takes a deep breath and gives the 'are you kidding me?' look at the Super Junior member. Kyuhyun is equally unyielding and still doesn't seem faze by the glare, as he for all he knows doesn't get who Changmin is referring to.

"I'm serious Chwang, do you expect me to know which hyung you're talking about when all my members are here?"

"I'm asking about Yunho hyung, you dimwit! Why would I ask about the others. Just before I come here I saw he was in the picture Donghae hyung shared."

There is the quiet 'oh!' when Kyuhyun finally registers the relevancy. Changmin is still grumbling for having to making himself clear when Kyuhyun is one of his closest allies.

"How would I know when you often joke about wanting to join us. Yunho hyung is in one of the room, he's smashed for having the drinking rounds with the guys just before you arrived."

After listening to the account, Changmin is about to check on his bandmate when Siwon calls him from the groups.

"Shim! Come here, we still have lots of drinks for you."

"Later. Let me see hyung first."

Just like that, he disappears from sight and slips into the room Kyuhyun has pointed out.

"What's with him?"

"Don't act innocent when you guys did that on purpose."

"You're saying like we did a bad thing. Plus, you have a hand in this too so if anything happens, don't forget that you're one of the major contributors."

"It's about time someone set us free from this suffering. They're starting to get on my nerves."

"Let me make it clear, if this miraculously works out, I'll humbly take credit as the mastermind."

Back in the room, far from the ongoing discussions of their fellow friends, Changmin is standing next to the bed with Yunho in his drunken state splayed across it.

"Hyung, would you want me to get water for you?"

Taking a few more steps forward, he supports himself with one arm steadying him on the bed with the other holding Yunho's shoulder to shake him gently. Yunho stirs a bit before blinking his eyes a few times, taking in the surrounding.

"Changmin?"

"Why did you go around accepting their challenge? You know how crazy those guys can be."

Yunho's words are muffled by the pillow, far too incoherent to make himself comprehensible for his only audience in the room.

"What are you saying? I don't speak that language, hyung."

He complains, it sounds almost fond to any ears that are not deafened by the loud crash from outside of the room. Changmin winces at the sound, uninterested on getting involved with whatever happening beyond the walls of the room.

Out of the blue, there is a soft giggles from the man below him. Changmin looks at him questioningly.

"My Changmin... funny."

He doesn't show how much the simple possessive pronoun affects him, not that Yunho would remember it anyway. How much meaning does a drunken word could carry. It might be everything as it could be nothing.

"What's funny about me?"

"Face."

There is a another titter. He is already sitting on the bed by now, leaning against the headboard with his legs nudging at Yunho's to get his attention.

"Are you trying to say to say my face looks funny, hyung?"

"No, cute."

Changmin is thankful for the privacy they have because he can't explain why is his face burning red from a compliment he has easily heard thousands of times during his entire career. He shifts slightly, letting his hand falls a few inches away from Yunho's palm.

"Stay, Changdol."

It's spoken more quiet than his previous words but Changmin only has his attention on him so he easily catches it before it's lost in the silence.

"When have I not? What about you, Jung Yunho?"

When there is no answer, he assumes Yunho has fallen asleep once again. Changmin takes the chance to secretly writes a secret on the inviting pale skin, using the tip of his finger to stroke each character earnestly. 

His finger is captured just as he completed his writing. Letting his finger stay in the warm hand, he smiles to himself.

'Is it okay if I keep this moment to myself?'

***

"Where's hyung?"

They have just come out of their usual salon, getting all dolled up for their airport appearance. It is still early morning but because it is an official schedule, their looks are decided by their trusted stylists.

"Which hyung?"

"Do we need to do this everytime? Yunho hyung. Where is Yunho hyung?"

Just a moment ago they were side by side but when he was distracted with his phone for a few minutes, the man has disappeared from his spot.

"He's already inside the car. Can we leave now? Stop being so grumpy, there will be reporters there."

Changmin arrives at the car first thanks to his longs legs. When he opens the door, Yunho turns to look at him with a bright eyes.

"Where were you? Do you know that I've waited for a long time for you to come?"

'Has I been waiting at the wrong place all along?'

***

They are at the studio, having just completed another photoshoot for their upcoming promotions. He is lead to the table where there are some snacks prepared for them. There is a lacking in number of people around him.

"Where's hyung?"

"Which hyung?"

Changmin widen his eyes threateningly, though he doesn't mean any harm, at their manager. The man looks rather amused at his reaction.

"Why you-"

"Stop bullying others, Changminnie."

Yunho has appeared besides him with a bowl of strawberries in his hand. He is happily munching on another one when Changmin is plastered next to him.

"He started it, hyung."

Yunho holds a strawberry to his mouth. After taking a glance around, making sure no one is looking at them nor are there cameras directed in their direction, he takes a quick bite of the fruit. Changmin puts on an indignant face to hide his embarrassment after accidentally grazes his teeth with Yunho's fingers. Yunho only smiles happily at his acceptance and quickly resume his attention at the other snacks.

They bid their farewell to the crews once the interview is successfully wrapped up. Later, in the car when he takes a look at the darkening sky, there is a sudden cool touch on his cheek.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, Changdol. Shouldn't you know what it is by now?"

There is a sound of stifled laughter from the front seat which he tries to ignore. Instead, he is more interested in Yunho's cheeky grin at him.

"And you just did it because... "

"Do I need a reason to show affection to my own boyfriend?"

Changmin groans at the expected answer. He is very much frowning but he moves closer to Yunho and mutters something under his breath.

"What is it?"

"I said, show me some more then."

Ignoring his flaming ears, Yunho happily complied by pitching the already reddening cheeks. Changmin pushes his hands away put he shoves his face closer when Yunho pulls him for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I think their characters here matched with the one on my first fic, 'enthralled', so it's okay to assume it's the snippets that happened in between the timeline. 
> 
> also this is inspired by the video compilation where Changmin was looking for Yunho


End file.
